


tracing that dream

by Otpismyoxygen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otpismyoxygen/pseuds/Otpismyoxygen
Summary: "I got a try out invitation from the Black Jackals' coach."Kei was faced with a career dilemma, and what he was supposed to do other than coming to Kuroo Tetsurou-his boyfriend slash his personal career advisor-for a much needed insight?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 7
Kudos: 184





	tracing that dream

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday my darling boy, Tsukishima Kei. Not a day goes by without me being proud of what you are today.

* * *

**[19.53] Bokubro**

_Kuroo_

_You might want to check on tsukki asap_

The text from Bokuto with that exact content was what Tetsurou first read as soon as he finished the day's debrief with his team. His hand hanging in the air, right above his tie, about to loosen it. He had been waiting for _ages_ to go home. His body was running out on fumes, his eyes were exhausted, his back had been dead, and his brain was just a puddle of mush now. Tournament season was hell for him.

He already initially wanted to go home as soon as he could. He knew that he wouldn't be coming home to Kei in his house like the previous day. His boyfriend won the semi-final match today, so big chance was that he would spend the night at his team's inn for the final match preparation.

The last contact he had with Kei was how his professional volleyball player boyfriend was saying that he was meeting _someone_ after the match ended.

Tetsurou was tired, but his mind immediately registered--it just clicked in his head--that something was wrong. Bokuto always texted with endless punctuation, or oftentimes in caps lock. The lack of both them were sending Tetsurou a loud alarm in his head.

Grabbing his bag, he immediately dashed out of the meeting room. "See you guys tomorrow," he yelled to his team, not really care if they replied to him or not.

The only thing he cared about right now was to know what happened to Kei.

The first thing Tetsurou did was calling him. Waiting for his call to be picked up was like a torture against the time.

_"Hello?"_

The relief of hearing Kei's soft voice almost knocked him back, but Tetsurou kept running out of his office building toward his apartment complex close to his office. "Kei? Hey, where are you?"

The reply didn't come immediately. But whatever the reasons that made Kei hesitate to answer, one of them must've been Tetsurou's frantic voice. 

_"Bokuto-san told you, didn't he?"_

"He only said that I need to see you soon. Where are you? Are you okay?"

_"I'm okay."_ This time the other answered instantly. One of the few things that Kei always made sure of in their relationship was that he never wanted to make Tetsurou worry. _"I'm at your place. I...want to see you."_

"Alright." Tetsurou fastened his steps. "I'll be there in a sec. Get in and make yourself comfortable."

The other didn't answer again. Tetsurou imagined him nodding, even though he couldn't see him. _"Be careful on your way here."_

Tetsurou gave a short _okay_ , and the last thing he heard before Kei cut the line was the sound of his spare key dangling with its keychain.

It took Tetsurou only ten minutes to reach his apartment complex. A really small room, but it was enough for him, and Kei, if his younger boyfriend was in town visiting him or having a game in Tokyo.

He was almost out of breath from running, but couldn't help but to still thank his past self for choosing a room on the second floor. When he arrived at his floor, he could see the light from his room shine through the window. He was no longer running, but the closer he got to his door, his heartbeat became faster.

The door was unlocked when Tetsurou turned the doorknob, and he could immediately hear the TV even before he could see it. The sound of volleyball being hit and the screeching sounds of shoes meeting the concrete ground filled his small room.

"Hey," he called out to the blond figure sitting on the floor with his back on Tetsurou's bed. Kei was still wearing his green Sendai Frogs jacket. 

It was like he wasn't even aware of Tetsurou coming into the room. Kei snapped his head up, eyes widened when he saw Tetsurou towering over him. "Ah, I didn't know you're here."

"I'm home." Putting down all his things, his bag, suit jacket on the floor. The fact that Kei didn't make a fuss out of his messy behavior showed just how distracted he was. Tetsurou sat beside him, watching him as Kei's eyes were glued to the TV screen. He let the time go by until he couldn't hold it in any longer. Seeing the thoughts running wild inside Kei's head without knowing what it was drove him mad. "Do you want to talk about it?"

The channel was showing a rerun of MSBY Black Jackals vs. EJP Raijin match from this afternoon. It was the fourth set, and the Jackals boys were winning.

Kei's eyes were still on the screen, his face expressionless, when he said, "I got a tryout invitation from the Black Jackals' coach."

That wasn't what Tetsurou expected at all. "What?"

"He asked to have a talk with me earlier. We talked, and he gave me the offer. Introduced me to some of the team members, too."

"And? How do you feel about that?" Tetsurou grabbed his hand, because Kei was starting to play with the skin in his fingers and it was never good to let him do that. He squeezed the middle blocker's rough hand when he realized just how cold Kei's hand was. "Club transfer invitations are really rare in the volleyball field, you know?"

For the first time, Kei finally tore his gaze away from the TV, looking down at their linked hands. "I don't know what to feel. I don't feel...happy. Just taken aback."

"That a top Division 1 team is interested in you?"

"Maybe." He shrugged. "They said I have a lot of potential."

"You don't say." Tetsurou scoffed. "I mean, I could see that ten years ago, he ain't special."

That succeeded in bringing a small smile on his younger boyfriend's face. But it was almost immediately washed away by whatever negative thoughts that Tetsurou was sure he was currently dwelling about right now. 

"Are you having your doubting-yourself moment right now, Kei? Because I won't let you think for even a second-"

"I'm not doubting myself. I know I'm good."

"You're amazing." Tetsurou corrected him quickly. Because it was true. When it came to giving advice about volleyball, he never said it while wearing the boyfriend hat. That was why Kei could always talk to him about this line of career with him. Tetsurou would be real to him as much as he could.

Slowly raising his head up, Kei looked at him, letting Tetsurou finally be able to see the beautiful eyes that never made him stop feeling grateful to be able to see them up close.

Kei was quiet for a moment before he let out a big sigh. "The reason I agreed to play professionally back then was because the offer came from a Division 2 team. I thought I would still be able to do other things, like college and other jobs. And I told you the thought of playing seriously in Division 1 is terrifying."

Tetsurou remembered that. Kei told him that when Tetsurou asked him then if he was considering to try out for Division 1 team.

"It's not that I'm not playing seriously in Sendai Frogs either. Before I knew it ,we're in the Final now. If we win it, we'll get the golden ticket to Division 1. And then what?" Kei shook his head. "Whether it's with Sendai Frogs or Black Jackals, I just have a feeling that I'll get into Division 1, and that's…"

"I remember how you were losing sleep too when you got the offer from Sendai Frogs. Getting into Division 1 will be another change for you. If back then it was the decision whether you want to play professionally or not, right now it's still the same, but the stakes are higher."

Another sigh from Kei. His glasses slid to his nose the more he lowered his head.

"Hey." Tetsurou put his fingers on Kei's chin, willing him to look at him. His little pout was endearing, but the apparent fear behind it made Tetsurou want to get rid of it. "I get that the thought of diving fully into professional volleyball is terrifying. I also know that your museum job is important, not only it was your passion but it was also your safety net. But Kei…"

Tetsurou paused, watching how Kei tilted his head with his confused large eyes. The memory of how this man--the grown up boy that Tetsurou adored even from when they were still teenagers--came to his mind. The memory of them being separated by the net, and the feeling of pride that Tetsurou felt back then, knowing that he helped this particular boy. That his belief wasn't wrong.

Tetsurou smiled, and leaned closer until his face was only inches away from Kei's.

"How's volleyball been for you lately?"

Just like ten years ago, Kei didn't immediately answer. He blinked, his head seemingly running back in time, and then a genuine smile bloomed. The difference this time was that Tetsurou could see that his eyes were a little bit teary.

"It's… fun," he answered. "Most of the time."

Tetsurou's smile became even wider as he pulled his giant of a boyfriend, a whole 3cm taller than him, into his embrace. "Why don't you give it a try? Division 1, that is. It's not as scary as you thought."

Kei hummed, his face was half buried onto Tetsurou's chest. "I'm just tired of feeling conflicted all the time. I was happy everytime we won, but also scared at the same time because we're one step closer to Division 1."

"It won't stop you, though," Tetsurou said a matter-of-factly. "You're still gonna do your best to win at the Final because you hate losing more than you like winning."

A smirk. "You're right."

The sound of volleyball and cheers registered to their ears once again. It was completely forgotten for a few minutes there.

MSBY Black Jackals won the fourth set. The match would go into the fifth set. The Jackals won, Tetsurou already knew the result.

"What about the Jackals' offer?" Tetsurou asked.

Kei was silent, but Tetsurou was sure that he knew what the answer would be. "I want to go further with my current team."

"Thank goodness. Or else, you'll have to get rid of all your frogs stuff."

Tetsurou could practically feel the eye roll coming from his boyfriend even though he couldn't see it.

"If we win the Final…"

" _When_ you win the Final." Tetsurou tightened his hug. "You'll get the gold. Daishou's team isn't that good."

Kei scoffed. "Okay, _when_ we win the Final, I'll talk to the Black Jackals' coach."

Tetsurou pulled away, wanting to see the face of the man he took absolute pride on, while Kei was trying to avoid his gaze. So adorable. "I'm a proud boyfriend. Mad proud."

"Stop it."

Tetsurou wouldn't pass the opportunity to give him the soppiest, loudest, and hardest kiss on the cheek he could ever give. The screech coming from his boyfriend was what he needed to know that Kei was finally back to normal.

"One thing that I'll regret, though, when you get into Division 1. You'll have to resign from your museum, and I can't brag to my co-workers anymore that my boyfriend is a sexy, intelligent museum employee."

"You're an idiot."


End file.
